Over the past several years there has been a dramatic increase in the use of the open office plan system where movable space dividing wall panels are employed to subdivide an open office area into a plurality of work stations. More recently, efforts have been directed to electrifying these space dividing wall panel systems to make them less dependent on fixed electrical outlets in the floor of the office space intended to be subdivided. Several systems have been utilized to electrically interconnect space dividing wall panel systems. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,042; 4,060,294; and 4,135,775; as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,834 by Bruce K. Boundy for "Versatile, Electrified, Space Dividing Wall Panel System". In each of these systems a flexible cable or a hinged connector each employing a plug-in system is utilized to transfer electricity from one panel to an adjacent panel.